This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles are known to incorporate a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to improve the comfort of the people within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The HVAC systems heat and cool air blown through a HVAC unit using a heating heat exchanger and/or a cooling heat exchanger.
Such a HVAC unit includes a case defining a flow passage therein and at least one door for controlling air flowing though the flow passage. Typically, the door includes a body and a shaft, which are integrally formed, and the door is rotatably disposed in the case through the shaft to selectively open and close an inlet defined in the case.